Latin name of the genus and species: Juglans nigra L.
This new variety of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) was discovered by the applicant near South Raub, Tippecanoe County, Ind. in a black walnut planting of seedling progeny from previously selected trees for outstanding timber producing potential. This selection has been designated as BW500, a seedling progeny of BW 249 (unpatented) in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of the selection and grafts made from the selection and will be known henceforth as xe2x80x98Beineke 4.xe2x80x99 The male parent is unknown, as is generally the case with black walnut trees (Beineke, 1989).
A new and distinct cultivar of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) is distinctly characterized by extremely rapid growth rate, very strong central stem tendency, and excellent straightness, thereby producing excellent timber qualities at 7 years. Beineke 4 was 7 years old when described at South Raub, Ind.
After the original clone was selected, and assigned an identity number of BW500 the aforesaid tree was reproduced by collecting scions from it and grafting these onto common black walnut rootstocks at American Forestry Technology Company, West Point, Ind. These asexual reproductions ran true to the original tree and to each other in all respects. Comparisons of BW 249 with Beineke 4 at this location were not made because no BW 249 trees were planted at this site, and the parent tree was cut down.
Color values used were from the Munsell Color Chart for Plant Tissues. However, color is too dependent on weather conditions and fertilization to be consistent or distinctive. For example, leaves can be made a deeper green by applying nitrogen. Walnut tree leaves turn yellow as the season progresses, especially if there is a lack of rainfall. As black walnut meats dry, they become darker. Simply being on the ground for a week causes the outer shell to darken. Bark color involves many shades of gray through brown and black.
Beineke 4 is hardy in zones 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8.